Découverte
by sevy-chana
Summary: slash/mpreg "mais qui parle avec père dans sa chambre et qu'elle sont ces bruits...impossible père est avec un homme...et ils sont en train de...non père est GAY" Ou comment Drago apprend que sont père est gay en entendant des bruits venant de sa chambre


**Auteur : **Sevy-chana

**Rating : **M

**Avertissement : **Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. Rating M pour scène décrite

**Genre : **romance

**Beta :**

**Couple : **deux couples à venir, à vous de les découvrir

**Résumé général : **slash mpreg « mais qui est cette personne qui parle avec père dans sa chambre et quels sont ces bruits … comment... impossible père est avec un homme... et ils sont en train de … non père est GAY » Ou comment Drago apprend que son père est gay en entendant des bruits venant de sa chambre le soir.

**Disclaimer**** : **les personnages sont à JK Rowling. Superbe auteur d'Harry Potter

**Petite aide**

« … » Parole

''…'' Pensée

§…§ Fourchelangue

Sort

J'ai fait corriger mon texte. Je vais tout faire pour finir cette histoire, ainsi que Destinée mais je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais poster la suite étant donné que depuis la rentrer je suis en fac d'ingénieur. Je m'excuse de l'attente entre les chapitres je ne pensais pas être aussi pris pas mes études et ne presque plus avoir le temps d'écrire. Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture mais je ne peux pas encore dire quand je le posterai.

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Dans un manoir à l'aube, un jeune homme se réveilla alors qu'il entendait de drôles de bruits venant de la chambre au bout du couloir. Alors qu'il se levait pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il reconnut l'une des voix. Elle appartenait à son père.

'' Que peut faire père à cette heure ? ''

Le jeune homme mit donc sa chemise de nuit et il se dirigea vers la chambre. Arrivé devant il s'arrêta et écouta. Mais il n'entendit plus les voix, juste des frottements.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette chambre ? ''

Alors que le jeune homme se posait cette question les voix s'élevèrent de nouveau non plus pour exprimer des mots, mais des gémissements.

'' Père est en train de coucher avec quelqu'un ''

« Hum...Lucius continue... »

'' QUOI ? Père couche avec un autre HOMME ''

Drago Malfoy avait la bouche grande ouverte. Son père était donc gay

« Ah...alors mon ange tu veux que je continue » s'éleva la voix de Lucius

« Oui ne t'arrête pas … jamais »

'' Père appelle ce gars son ange ? Même moi son propre fils adoré il ne m'appelle pas comme cela. Et c'est qui ce type d'ailleurs j'ai jamais vu père s'intéresser à un homme... peut-être que c'est oncle Sev... Faite que ce ne soit pas un idiot qui joue avec Père parce que vu la façon dont il l'appelle, papa doit vraiment tenir à lui. ''

« Mon amour... je … ah...t'aime... » S'exclama la voix inconnue à Drago

'' Bah au moins je suis fixé mais je ferais mieux de repartir si père me surprend là je suis mort. Mais je veux savoir qui a réussi à prendre le cœur de père. Bon allez, je reste encore un peu ''

« Lucius...Hum...on ferait...mieux...d'ah arrêter ton fils...va se réveiller et...hum...il va nous entendre...et je ne veux pas qu'il débarque... hum ah...pendant que l'on est occupé »

« Hum...non je n'ai pas envie et si Drago nous entend il ne viendra pas...alors laisse-moi te faire ce que je veux...après je ne pourrais plus... tu seras à Poudlard alors on ne se verra plus avant un long moment... »

'' Le petit ami de père est à Poudlard alors...cela doit surement être oncle Severus. Quoique si s'était cela ils pourraient se voir tout de même quand ils le veulent ? ''

« Hum...ah...Luc...je vais devoir y aller...sinon Dumby va se rendre compte que je ne suis plus chez moi »

« … S'il te plait reste encore un peu ... laisse-moi t'aimer une dernière fois avant que tu ne retournes à Poudlard et que je ne puisse plus te voir avant les prochaines vacances » répondit Lucius

« D'accord mon Lucius mais après je dois y aller sinon on ne pourra plus se voir. Dumby risque de renforcer les protections »

''Hum... Je ne crois pas que ce soit Oncle Sev. Dumby ne protège pas Severus à ce point-là surtout depuis la fin de la guerre. Alors avec qui père est-il ? ''

« bien alors où me suis-je arrêté ...» reprit Lucius

« Tu avais tes mains là et ta bouche à cet endroit-ci il me semble... ah … hum … ouiiiii! »

« Oui, j'en étais-là … alors … hum »

'' Arg … pourquoi j'arrive pas à deviner avec qui Père est pourtant la voix me dit quelque chose ''

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre les gémissements avaient redoublés et bientôt ils furent remplacés par des cris et des allaitements...

'' Bon je peux laisser tomber... je vais les laisser... ''

Drago repartit donc dans sa chambre avec l'envie de savoir avec qui Lucius pouvait être.

#################################################################

Voilà la fin du prologue ne vous inquiétez pas les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus long (environ la longueur de ceux de destinée).

Alors qui est le mystérieux amant de Lucius à votre avis

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (bien ou je ferais mieux d'arrêter-là les frais)


End file.
